politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Empire of Nihon
States of Taiyochi States of Taiyochi (Chinese : 太阳的土地状态, Japanese : 太陽の国の州, Indonesian : Negara Tanah Matahari, Korean : 태양의 땅) sometimes simply called Taiyochi ''' or the '''SOT, federal monarchy in Asia. Its capital is in Kansai. The country is an independent state, consist of 50 regions, led by Kanbu/Emirs. Taiyochi was a constitutional monarchy, currently running an absolute monarchy system. History (Orbis One) Beginning The idea of nation's creation was long proposed by the Emperor before the World War III broke out. Back in 2013, the nation's idea was born from the idea of the emperor when he found HALO together with Cheonsa. At the beginning, both of them shares the same idea of "unify asian countries under one government". However, as the Emperor has a different political views, and is more inclined to Japanese style (he was inspired by Japan's Hakko Ichiu in WW2), he created his own ideal country. World War III (2040-2042) When World War III broke out, the emperor helped Japan, his true homeland, to colonize and fight over evil governments. He also fought North Korea after they planned to launch a nuclear missile in East Asia. After the war ended, he took a journey to the west, looking for a peaceful place. Along with his japanese and korean friends, he started to walk from Japan to Russia, from September 2042 to December 2042. Somewhere in January 2043, the emperor reached Dagestan, a place near Caspian Sea which was in control by Russian government at that time. There, he met a large community of Sunni muslims, and altogether, they established the nation in July 7th, 2043. Russia Unification (2045) Two years after the nation was established, the emperor came to Kremlin, to discuss diplomatic matters with President Vladimir Putin, the emperor's purpose is to make Russia and Taiyochi a big nation as it was told in the Islam's holy book; unify Orthodox Christians and Muslims to wage a war against Jews (israel). After some heavy discussion that lasted two weeks, Russian government finally accept Taiyochi as a nation, and agreed to unify Russia with Taiyochi. National Reconstruction (2047) After some historic events (demonstrations) in three cities; Kansai, Akabane and Daebang, the emperor proposed a national reconstruction. The proposal was approved and was discussed heavily from February 13 to March 19, 2050. The purpose of the national reconstructon is to change the government system, the constitution, and the dissolution of the parliament. The nation then changed its government system to Federal Monarchy, similar to UAE's. The national construction was finally held in March 20, 2050. History (Orbis Prime & Orbis One) The history in this universe is not much different than the one in Orbis Two. Here are some differences : * After the war ended, the emperor established the nation in northern japan instead of western russia. Also, the nation assimilated with Japan, not with Russia. * The nation's border starts from Sakhalinsk island to a small strait between Kyushu and Honshu island. As the Kyushu island were taken by the neighbouring country Amenria. * The nation's capital is located in Osaka. Later, the emperor changed the name to Kansai. Factbook * Official Language ''' Taiyochi's language is Taiyo. A new language made by the Emperor. The language uses hangul (korean font) as the writing system, and most of the words are absorbed from Russian, Japanese, Korean and Indonesian. * '''Climate The main island is in subtropical zone, meanwhile the most-southern islands (Taiwan and Okinawa) are tropical, as they are closer to Tropic of Caner line. * Religion In Taiyochi, Islam is the most worshipped, with 82.4% of the population are muslims. The rest of the population worshipped Orthodox Christianity and Paganism (2055 census). * Culture The culture in Taiyochi is diversed to Slavic, Turkish and Tatar (Orbis Two). Geography Orbis Two In Orbis Two, the nation has 30 states, each states are governed by Khozayn/Ameer and each Khozayns are selected by the Emperor from each royal families in each states. Orbis One & Prime In Orbis One, the nation has 42 states, and each states are governed by Kanbu and they were selected by the emperor from the people. Military RSMF (Rising Sun Armed Forces) 'is the national army of Taiyochi. Named after the imperial title, the RSMF is known to be the most dangerous military force in Orbis. The RSMF uses various weapons and vehicles manufactured by their own factory. In Orbis Two, most of the weapons and vehicles are manufactured by RSMR (''리싱산 미리톄리 리살츠/ Rising Sun Military Research). The RSAF is composed by the following branches : * 'RSNF (Rising Sun Nazemny Force) / RSGF ' The RSNF (or RSGF in Orbis One & Prime) is the ground force of Taiyochi. Division in this branch includes the 'DOF (Dimensional & Orbital Force) ', Infantry Division, and Mechanised Infantry Division. The DBG, however, does not participate in any small conflicts in Orbis, it's only purpose is to protect the Elysium airspace, guarding the dimension portal in Taiyochi and helping the main force if a world war broke out. The Infantry Divison of RSGF uses RSMR Chemrail (similar with TST Chemrail) and uses an RSMR Light exo suit. Meanwhile the Mechanised Infantry Division uses RSMR Goliath-1 and RSMR Stratos-2, a manually piloted mechanized suit. * '''RSAF (Rising Sun Aero Force) / RSAF * RSNF (Rising Sun Naval Force) / RSNF * RSA (Rising Sun Assassins) / RSA Trivia * The nation was inspired by Japanese WW2 ideal, Halko Ichiu,in terms of government control and territorial control. Meanwhile, the nation's territory was inspired by APEC. * In Orbis One universe Taiyochi is located in Japan. Meanwhile, in Orbis Two (or Orbis Parallel), the nation is located in western Russia, with a slightly different history but has a same name. * In Orbis Prime (or Earth 20 years from now), Taiyochi is a constitutional monarchy nation in Japan.